Fairy Justice
by Astolos
Summary: Erza and Gray find an enemy they can't beat, the enemy uses a spell that sends them to the Young Justice universe. How will The YJ group react? Will Erza and Batman have a staring contest? Who is this mysterious enemy? T for Gray's language.
1. Meetings

_Fairy Tail_ is property of Hiro Mashima. _Young Justice_ is created by Brandon Vietti and Greg Weisman for Cartoon Network

**Fairy Justice**

By Astolos

Chapter 1

Meetings

To all those who say: "There's nothing wrong with meeting new people."

You have no idea how wrong you are.

* * *

It was a normal day for the young justice group: Connor watching static, Artimis was cleaning her arrows, and Robin was bothering her.

_SPACIAL DISTORTION IN PROGRESS_

A boom tube opened up in the hangar; two people fell- no were _thrown_ out of the hole. There was a man and a woman. The man groggily got up and ran towards the Boom Tube. A shock appeared to run through him, rendering him unconscious.

_SPACIAL DISTORTION CEASED_

The team slowly approached the two people. The woman had deep red hair. The man had black hair, and was shirtless, leaving the strange tattoo on his chest visible.

Kaldur was trying to pick up the woman when the man grabbed his wrist. "Don-" The man cringed, holding his chest. "Don't touch her." He ordered. After finishing his sentence, he fell unconscious.

* * *

Despite the man's order, Kaldur took the woman to the med lab, along with the man.

Robin informed Batman about the strange people's appearance. After being told, Batman came to the cave.

* * *

The group split up in two: Robin, Artimis, Kid Flash, and Kaldur were watching the man, and Batman, Miss Martian, and Super Boy were watching the woman

It took less than an hour for the woman to wake up. "Mph… Where…?" Her eyes were slightly open, but after talking, they shot open. The woman did a sideways flip while conjuring a sword. "Who are you?" she questioned.

It wasn't the 'doing a sideways flip' part that surprised the group (Well, neither things surprised Batman, but that's a given), it was the fact that a glowing circle appeared at her wrist, moving out, whilst conjuring a sword.

* * *

-Before Arrival: Gray and Erza's Third Person POV-

_This was a really bad job. Erza thought that she and Gray could handle it alone, but she was wrong. The creature they were supposed to take down had unexpected types of magic._

_Erza and Gray were losing; the beast they had set themselves up against ensured that. The beast had hurt them badly. Erza probably had a concussion and a broken arm, Gray had a few broken ribs and massive internal bleeding. It stuck out a paw, a white magic circle appeared. Erza shot a glance at Gray, "He's about to try something new. Keep your guard up." She ordered. A white tube opened up in midair, a strong gust of wind started sucking them in._

_"_Gray's traction won't hold up._"_ He's about to fly in to the tube_ Erza thought." _I have to do something!_" she continued. Something struck her head, knocking her out. Her body now limp, she flew into the tube._

_The ice wizard watched as one of the people he looked up to in his short life flew into her possible death. "Erza!" he called. He ran towards tube, getting sucked in in the process._

* * *

-Present: Gray and Erza's Third Person POV-

"_Based on their reactions, they don't know much about magic._" Erza thought, only to be interrupted by a strangely shaped projectile was imbedded in the wall right next to her head.

A man in an equally strange costume began to speak, "I advise that you don't move." He said: the threat was clearly interpreted.

A loud yelp of 'Hey' could be heard from a nearby room, coming from a voice that Erza recognized immediately. "_Gray is alright_." She thought, "_Good_"

-In another room-

"Shit." Although his body harshly resisted, Gray bolted upright, and started towards the nearest door.

A child in a weird costume subdued Gray with a firm hand to his neck; or he would have if it weren't for the fact that Gray was used to situations that dealt with hard hands to the neck. "Ow! Hey!" Gray yelled in response.

Seemingly unused to the situation, the child took a step back, "Strange… That usually works." He took a fighting stance, "I guess I just have to try something different." The child attacked with a kick from the air.

Gray dodged, "Kid! Stop attacking!" he tried

The child attacked again, not having enough time to dodge, Gray blocked, retaliating with a right hook. That left the child standing a few feet in front of him. "Look, I don't want to fight you!" Gray said.

After the last statement, one of the other people in the room, a dark-skinned man, gave Grays's attacker a 'halt' sign. "You do not wish to fight us?" The man asked.

Relaxing slightly, Gray responded, "No. I'm just looking for my friend." He looked towards one of the doors. "I thing we got separated when we came-" Gray stopped himself, "Where's Erza?"

The dark-skinned man looked confused for but a second, and then switched to a look of understanding, "The red haired woman we found you with?" He tried, checking if that was who Gray was speaking of, to receive a nod in agreement, "She is being watched by some of my colleagues."

The man put a hand to his chest, "I am Aqualad," he gestured towards the child who attacked Gray, "this is Robin," he waved to the only other person, a girl with blonde hair, "and this is Artimis." Now finished with his explanation, Aqualad looked to Gray. "We will take you to your friend."

"We will?"


	2. Misunderstandings

_Fairy Tail_ is property of Hiro Mashima. _Young Justice_ is created by Brandon Vietti and Greg Weisman for Cartoon Network

**Fairy Justice**

By Astolos

Chapter 2

Misunderstandings

-Gray and Erza's Third Person POV-

"_Another kid?_" Gray was starting to get annoyed; first they attack him (okay, it was just that one kid.) Second, if they had a set-up like this for him, they probably had one for Erza too. Third, well, third is that another kid shows up. "Who the hell are you?" the question probably came out a little more aggressive that it should have.

The kid was wearing a skin-tight red and yellow suit with a red lightning bolt. "You don't recognize me? Well then, I'm Kid Flash" and he was proud of that.

Aqualad put two fingers to his temple, "Robin, Artimis, Kid Flash, the woman has woken up."

"_How did he know that?_" Gray wondered.

Kid Flash looked at Gray then at Aqualad, "Seriously though, are we actually taking him? I mean what if this is some sort of super-secret plot to try to overtake Mount Justice?"

The girl with blonde hair, Artimis, walked over to Kid Flash, "Like that's going to happen, don't you think that if somebody could do that, that they would've done it already?" her voice was scratchy.

The two continued to squabble, leaving the rest to deal with the situation. "What is your name?" Aqualad asked.

Gray thought about it, "_This guy appears to be the leader…_" Looking straight into Aqualad's eyes, he answered, "Gray. Now, let's go find Erza."

Robin, a child with a black cape, came up to Gray with a hand extended, "Truce?"

Accepting the hand, Gray rose one eyebrow, "Truce."

* * *

-In the other room, at seemingly the same time-

The man in the black costume looked as if he was the man in charge, the green-skinned girl seemed as if she didn't understand what was going on, and the black haired boy looked more annoyed than anything else. Of course, Erza didn't need anything like _this _right now. She needed to find Gray, _now_.

The green girl looked at the man in black, "Umm… Batman? What should we do?"

Though not straying his eyes from Erza, 'Batman' commanded the green girl, "Tell Aqualad and the others that the woman has woken up."

"_The girl hasn't moved. How did she tell the 'others'?_" that train of Erza's thought was quickly put to a stop.

A few minutes passed before he narrowed his eyes, "Name"

Erza changed her stance, "Only if you give me yours."

Silence reined, only to be broken by the sound of footsteps down the hall. "So Erza's in here?" "_Gray's here? How? 'Batman', as the girl called him, did say there were others…_"

The opening of the door sounded the entry of four people: Gray, Aqualad, Artimis, Kid Flash and Robin.

Gray was about to run to Erza when, "Gray, stop." Gray did as commanded.

Looking around, Gray noticed the other people. "Great. What should we do?"

As if made to do so by some unknown force, Erza collapsed, making a small _thud_ on the floor.

Forgetting the other in the room, Gray ran beside Erza, "Erza! Hey! Wake up!"

Robin ran to get a small white box emblemized with a red cross, and pulled out a (thing that doctors use to check a person's breathing).

Of course, that's when Erza started glowing.

-End Chapter-

_Author note:_

_This story has been up for, what? 10 days? It has two reviews, fours favs, and five follows; how the hell did that happen? I am so not profused (Con is the opposite of pro, confused is the opposite of profused)._

_Also, if I get Robin or any of the YJ characters wrong, sorry, I just haven't watched much of the series._


End file.
